An example conventionally known needle type gauge of this kind is disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-271426. The needle type gauge disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-271426 is a needle type speed meter, and includes a light transmissive needle turning in accordance with a speed, a needle illuminating diode to illuminate the needle, a light transmissive plate, and a light-transmissive-plate illuminating diode to illuminate the light transmissive plate.
According to the needle type gauge disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2007-271426, however, the indication is too monotonic.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the foregoing circumstances, and it is an objective of the present disclosure to provide a needle type gauge that can provide a great looking indication.